1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a comprehensive form-enhancing, supportive and therapeutic undergarment assembly, and, more particularly, to a brassiere pad assembly for providing natural-looking support and aesthetic shape enhancement to the human breast as well as promoting and providing well-being, health and cosmetic benefits and therapeutic effects to a wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many women are concerned with improving the appearance of and/or enhancing the size or shape of their breasts, as well as the overall health, well-being and condition of their bodies/skin. However, as surgical approaches to breast enhancement may be risky and carry the potential for serious complications, most women often prefer a more conservative approach to breast enhancement.
In the field of undergarments, numerous brassiere designs have been developed for providing support to human breasts as well as enhancing their appearance and/or size. There exists today a wide range of brassieres and bra pad inserts developed to accentuate the fullness of the breast, many of which involve the use of padding comprised of various materials such as foam, silicone and liquids, etc.
However, many such brassieres developed for form and/or size enhancement often impart an unnatural appearance to the breast. In addition, comfort to the wearer may be compromised, since such brassieres and bra pads are often bulky, lack breathability and/or fail to conform to the wearer in a manner which genuinely complements the natural shape and movement of the breast. Namely, typical fluid-filled (e.g., silicone) pads do not conform to and move naturally with the shape of the breast but merely sit underneath the breast and further, lack breathability.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,380 to Yang (hereinafter Yang) teaches a brassiere having a liquid filled sac disposed in an interior of each cup. Note that such sac in Yang is comprised of two tough and water-impermeable plastic materials fused together; as such assembly is impervious to both water and air, it can often lead to or aggravate perspiration in the breast area and thus cause discomfort for the wearer, especially in warm weather.
It is often desirable to not only enhance the outward physical appearance of the human breast but to promote physiological benefits as well. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0105445 discusses a breast pad having one face containing a skin benefit ingredient for replacing skin lipids to the breast and nipple skin. The delivery of such skin benefit ingredient however, simply involves a pad imparted with same placed adjacent to the breast. Such pad is also intended to have absorptive properties to absorb leakage from the breast and minimize soiling to clothing.
Accordingly, a need exists for a brassiere pad system for effectively supporting, enhancing and improving the overall appearance of the breast while optimizing wellness, skin condition and comfort for a wearer.